Future of the Flash Legacy
by tracysherman212
Summary: The Flash, a.k.a. Barry Allen, goes "missing". Well, me and my friend from this Earth have to deal with the repercussions of trying to stop Barry and Eobard Thawne from destroying Central City. It's supposed to be a spin-off/ongoing thing from something I haven't started but hint at. Please enjoy.


Part One: Tracy Sherman

April 25, 2024. The Flash was now missing, and Central City began falling apart. As for me, I was sitting in Central City High, a school flooded with both metahumans and non-metahumans. The school was almost like any other school you might see, except it was more technologically advanced. Besides, I technically created this world out of the original Arrowverse.

"You seriously can't expect things to get better, can you Tracy?" asks my best friend Jonathan McClelland. Thanks to his invention that allows anybody to travel to any world that they want, it went wrong and trapped us in the Arrowverse where we cannot age, much less die easily. "I mean, you know that breaking the fourth wall will get you killed!"

We've been here for about a week or so, and we were already the most popular kids in the school, all thanks to Cisco Ramone for hooking us up with the latest of technology that nobody else even had. I don't know how, but it was easier to fit in. We lived with Joe, Cecile, and their daughter, and even though we knew Barry well enough, it was hard to convince him to give us a lift. So instead, we took the school bus.

A little side note: I've been here since 2012, back when Oliver Queen came back from the island. Along the way I've met some kids who I thought would be great for a team, so I had the actual heroes of this universe train me and at least Jordan Abels. Everybody was normal until the Particle Accelerator decided to explode every single year starting in 2020.

"If I wanna break the fourth wall and talk to my audience on the outside, then I will do it. Besides, it can't be as bad as you getting us in lots of different predicaments like this one. Also you're the one who thought we could stop Barry and Thawne from fighting, but that obviously didn't happen. Just be lucky that the city wasn't completely destroyed like the article had said. Besides, Cisco already proved that we can't easily die." I explain.

It was morning, and at least six of us were waiting for the bus. Kaylee, a 13 year old 7th grader was texting her boyfriend while Ashlyn and Daniel were making fun of Ethan, who was attempting to make a slam dunk (typical of him). Me and Jon talked quietly so we could talk about things that the others didn't know.

"Do you have any pop tarts?" Ashlyn McNichols approaches me. She was 12 years old, smart enough that she was in highschool, and she was actually one of my friends (even in real life). She begins to put her hands in all pockets available on my coat, in which it had like seven. Would I have not known her, I would have pushed her away. Since I did I let it happen, because she reminded me of my two pairs of twin sisters who I may have left behind…..

With a little struggle she eventually gets it out and starts eating it. Then Kaylee thought that we should all play a game. That was until we see the bus race by and enter the Time Zone right in front of us. The younger four began to freak out and Jon was trying to calm them down. Instantly a bolt of white lightning strikes out of the portal extremely fast. I jump in front of everybody and expect the lightning to fry me. Instead, it turns into a black and white costume that looked like the future Flash, and I turn into the hero I wish I would: Inverse Flash!

"What the what?" Jon stammers. "Does it always have to be you who gets to be a hero? Much less a Speedster? Like, why you?" He looks at me with his cold and dark eyes, almost as if he's trying to eat my soul. "You can't lock up the darkness!" he growls in Zoom's voice.

"Because this is my story and I actually do whatever I want in them. You can either report to Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Laboratory (STAR Labs) or I'll run you to school and we'll pretend like this never happened until I say otherwise. Understood?" Everybody nods their heads in agreement, and we all go back to messing around.

April 25, article about the destruction caused by Barry and Thawne is released this morning by Iris. There were many similarities, except for the part of the headline that read "Black Skies" turned to "Red Skies" and the destruction wasn't nearly as bad. However, for hours on end the Speed Force went berserk, releasing unknown amounts of pure Speed Force energy and unleashing a new Speedster we called XL.

I race down to my old bus stop and arrive in about two seconds. When I arrive I see the same portal open up, and this time a black lightning bolt shoots out of it. I was about to get everybody out of the way until I see Jon do the exact same thing as me: he jumps in front of the other kids to save them, only to turn into a Speedster himself. His costume was opposite of mine, and another Speedster was born: Deathracer.

We hear police sirens going toward the high school. I get ready to head out when I hear Jon say "I'm coming with you." I nod in agreement, and even though we both sort of don't know what we're doing, I believe we've seen enough of this show that we've got this down. As we arrive, XL had Macy Armantrout by the throat.

"Let that meta go!" I exclaim. I knew Macy was a meta, as my notes I take always turn out. And not only that, I work with S.T.A.R. Labs which means Cisco is a rockstar. But the weirdest thing happened to me: I felt like I was being followed. I get I've been told about this moment before by Barry, but I couldn't help trying to change my future. "This doesn't have to be this way… Let Voltage go."

She looks at me with a cold stare, only a stare that only I would know. "As a doppelganger, you're not that bad of looking. It's a shame that you all are gonna have to die!" she exclaims.

This is it, I thought. I am definitely going to die. I run so fast that I create a time remnant. Mach 35.6, that's how fast I was. Mach 49.6, that's how fast she was (I created this world, so I would know).Not only that, but she was my female doppelganger from an alternate timeline. And when my time remnant went to attack her to save Macy, she strikes a spiked piece of her armor through him, drops Macy, and does the same to me. Before my last dying breath, Deathracer takes the spike from her and slices her open, and then he drags my soul into the Speed Force.

Part Two: Jonathan McClelland

September 17th, 2017. Tracy had first come up with the idea of traveling into the Arrowverse, and I called him crazy for it. Yet here we were standing only blocks away from the place where it all started: S.T.A.R. Labs. Somehow, knew everything that was about to happen, like he reprogrammed the entire show.

April 17th, 2024 is the date we arrived. We had left our world on the date of April 17th of 2018, and the only thing we arrived with was our clothes and everything that was in our bags. It was like 7 a.m. in the morning, and we were only a block away from S.T.A.R. Labs, so we took a stroll down there. As expected, Team Flash meets us at the front doors.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing here. We're closed." Cisco greets us.

"Does it matter, Vibe?" Tracy says with that teen attitude of his. "I know all of your secret identities as well as the many Earths you guys visit, not to mention I know secrets about you that nobody else knows about. Like how everything was _before Flashpoint_!"

"Who are you then!" Barry protests.

"Look, we're not looking for any trouble, guys. We just came to ask if we could help… and also we need a place to stay." I intervene. "Me and Tracy think we know how to stop Barry and Thawne from causing complete chaos on/in the city."

April 26th, 2024. Now Central City was becoming a warzone. Ever since Barry and Tracy disappeared, the metahumans have been using their powers to execute the normal people. Even though Jay Garrick (Flash of Earth 3), Wally West (Kid Flash Earth 1), and even Jesse (Jesse Quick Earth 2) have come to help, but chaos still runs the city. I race into the school and go to Tracy's locker. I put in his combination (36-46-06) and his notebook fell out. When I opened it up I found this in it:

"Members of the Dream Force:

Macy Armantrout- becomes Voltage. Powers include control of electronic things.

Bella Arpy- becomes Starshadow. Powers include flight and dark powers.

Jordan Abels- becomes Dark Tora. Powers include Dark powers.

Ashlynn McNickel- becomes Light Girl. Powers include light projection and control of light

Kaylee Clark- becomes Cypher. Powers include the ability to "steal" or "borrow" anybody else' power

Ethan Mauro- becomes ShadowCast. Powers include shadow control.

Terry Stockbauer- becomes the Dark Lord. Similar powers to Dark Tora.

Daniel Webb- becomes Techno Blade. Powers include control of infinite weaponry and technology

Ty Bailey- becomes Doctor Mordale. Powers include magic and insane knowledge.

Willie Tunks- becomes Blaze. Powers include control of fire and can be something like the Human Torch (Marvel reference… cannot let Team Flash read this part)."

Just then a breech broke out on top of the school. Considering the circumstances, I felt like this wasn't just a normal breech. I race to the top of the school as a female Speedster rushes out and punches me. She abruptly stops and turns back to me, and as I look at her face, she started to resemble Tracy a lot. Short of breath and gasping for air, I knew because of personal experiences that she was being chased by another Speedster.

"I am soooo sorry about that!" she exclaims. "It was instinct, I guess. Are you okay? I'm sorry, but it's just that she's out to get me!" she mutters.

"I'm fine. But who are you exactly, and who's out to get you?" I reply.

She takes a second to control her breathing and answers in a whisper "I'm Tracy Sherman from Earth 44, and on my Earth they call me the Shadow Flash. I guess XL chased me here and didn't follow. But honestly, I came here to ask for help." She confesses.

"Hold up!" I begin. "Did you create a flashpoint for yourself and now there is an evil Speedster that's you from the future who merged with a time remnant you running around some reactor and the time remnant that she didn't kill that turns into her from the future. Is that right?"

"Yep… sounds about right." she tells truthfully. "I get that it happened to Barry here, but in my world, I am basically Barry. And I know Barry because we have actually hung out a couple of times, plus he's the one who taught me to use my powers." She began crying, which only made me feel even worse.

"Hey, it's okay. Just crash with me for a little bit until we can figure this all out." I reassure her.

She starts to ball even more, except she was now crying tears of joy. "Thank you so much! I don't know how I could ever repay you." she says in excitement. "By the way, why is my doppelganger writing in your perspective?"

You know what Tracy, she has a very good point. Why are you writing in my eyes? It's not like you to do that. I mean, I'm gonna be dead for this now because I intentionally broke the fourth wall. "Because he needs to keep the story going. In part one, your flashpoint future self killed him, and since I broke the fourth wall, she will come back and kill me. So if I were you, I would actually go back to your world and try to get faster, because the speed you need to be at when you defeat her is mach 72.

As she opens the portal to go back to her world, I hug her goodbye (really Tracy, you know I'm not a hugger). When she does leave I race back to S.T.A.R. Labs and begin to look at Tracy's notes. Within an hour, me and Cisco had created all of his designs, expecting to see XL come racing through at any moment. Unexpectedly, Kaylee Clark comes in wearing the suit that Cisco made for her. Imma say this now since I'm already considered dead: Without Cisco, S.T.A.R. Labs would never be the same.

"Where is Tracy's body?" she asks in a concerned voice.

Both Cisco and I look up instantly. "What do you mean 'Where's Tracy's body?', it isn't in the containment tube?" Cisco asks. Alarms buzz in the hallway, the ones that say there is a Speedster, but nobody came. "Ohhh no, that's not good! I thought we were done with Speedsters!" Cisco looks at us with concern, and then says "May the Force be with you… and good luck."

He breeches himself out of the room and leaves both me and Kaylee to defend the place. There we stood, Deathracer and Cypher, two inexperienced heroes against the very thing we thought we would never see again: XL. I really Tracy had made it out of this world safely by now…

An instant later, like not even a second, XL was right in front of us. "Are you both ready to die!" she asks in an exciting voice. "Both of your heads would look great in my collection!" XL raced up to Kaylee and raised her by her throat.

Within about five seconds, Kaylee upgraded herself into a Speedster, a faster one than me called Ultraspeed. It takes no time for her to learn her new power, as she already had it down. She throws punches at XL with such speed that even I couldn't catch up. Mach 57.9, that's what I estimated her speed to be, and that was significantly faster than the new XL.I tried to make myself look cool by doing a running jump punch, but XL had managed to stick a spike through my head, just like how she killed Tracy.

"First Inverse Flash, and now Deathracer?" Kaylee begins to get mad. "Now I'm gonna kill you again!" She runs to XL and takes the spike from her and stabs her with it. Then, she opens a portal to the Speed Force and as I blew my last breath, she threw my soul into the Speed Force.

Part Three: Kaylee Clark

The date was October 12th of 2019. The Time Masters had brought an army of skeletons from another is, this group of Time Masters were the evil versions of our Time Masters. These members included Riley Sherman as Lady Reactor, Bella Sherman as Cypher the Sarcastic, Jasmine Moro as the Mistress of Mantis, Erica Bales as Cypher the Awful, Hailey Mason as General Occult, Emerya Mason as Shock Parasyte, Sara Feshk as Death Storm, Justin Moro as the Master of Mantis, Zack Feshk as Techno Star, Jared Novelle as The Commander of Storms, Brady Coleman as Colonel Nycto, Matt Brodie as Proton the Dreadful, and Aaron Stark as the Prince of Death.

"Tracy, this is really bad!" I screamed through the loud explosions all around us. This place had turned from peaceful to a warzone within seconds, but Tracy never let anything get him down. "How are we supposed to take them all out?" I was injured in a lot of places and could barely think over all the noise, but there was Tracy with his reassuring smile…

"Believe in what we were made to do and you will be just fine. Use what you were given as a reminder of who you really are. By the way, what is your power? Is it the power to imitate anybody's power around you? Because if it were, that would be cool!" he says over the explosions. A grenade drops right in front us and he picks up the grenade, pushes me back, looks at the skeleton who threw it, and throws it at him.

April 27th, were not supposed to die, yet they did. Two of the BEST people I've ever known, just gone in the blink of an eye. No matter how fast they ran, there was somebody who was always faster, and since there were no speedsters now, nobody knew what to do, so I stepped up and took control. I may be young, probably the youngest one here, but that didn't matter: because I was here now.

The day after Jonathan had risked life to save me. Two days since Tracy risked his life for Macy, who stands next to me looking at their bodies. Three days since Barry disappeared fighting Thawne. Alarms start to buzz in the hallways again. "What could it be now?" I groan.

"Another meta break-in" Macy answers. "Ever since the disappearance of the guys, we've had meta problems twice daily; Cisco, Iris and the rest of the team has left; and nobody has even tried to fix the locks on the place. I mean, you would think that since people keep breaking in the locks would gert changed, right?" Macy complained. She runs into the costume room and I follow.

"Well, Tracy always knew what to do, and I could have one of the guys fix the security." I explain. "Really, it's not that big of a problem if you think about it." Thinking about Tracy always made me feel sad, because everybody always listened to him (because he always knew what to do...literally). I change into my costume along with Macy and ran (yes, ran) around the building to find the threat. What stood in front of me surprised me: I was facing Tracy and Jonathan.

"It's not who you think" Tracy said. "We got lost in time and can't find our way back to our time. We do know that we are dead right now, considering we've been through the future and all that, and Barry-"

"Barry comes back?" I burst out. "Sorry, you just spoiled it, but he comes back! I can't believe it!" I start to cheer in excitement. "Sorry, please finish."

"As I was saying" he began, "Barry told us all of this because he goes into the Speed Force and meets up with our future selves and a few others, and informs us about how we should stay with the team and not go back to our world."

The alarms continue to go off. Only me, Macy and Ashlynn are in costume. "Where are the guys?" Ashlynn announces. "It never takes them this long to get ready!" Just then a speedster (Guess who!) enters the room. "Why are you still here? We took you out so many times but you keep returning! Leave us alone and return to your own Earth!"

"NO!" she screams. "It's a paradox that will always happen. Just like Reverse-Flash and other speedsters, I will always exist. I will not stop returning to this planet-" She was cut short by the sound of a speedster running out from somewhere and punching her in her face. "The Flash! Always a surprise to meet such royalty! What got you out of the Speed Force, Barry? Oh wait! You were never really in the Speed Force, were you?"

"Listen lady, I don't know what you are talking about, but you don't belong here. Go now, or forever meet your doom." Barry threatens. She runs up to me and stabs me like she did to Tracy and Jonathan. The looks on everybody's faces made me realize it was that bad that I was going to die.

"Barry, you wanna do the honors?" I chuckled. I put a faint smile on my face, only to show that everything will be okay. The Speed Force opens, and to remind everybody that everything was gonna be fine, I run up to XL and stab her again. "This time, I'm taking you with me!" I threw her into the Speed Force as my body collapsed and my soul was warped in.

Part Four: Ashlyn McNichols

April 20th, 2024. It was a week before everything actually went to hell in Central City. It was also sort of my first day being in S.T.A.R. Labs and ever meeting Tracy and Jon, and even Team Flash. "Caitlynn, I need some help! This girl is gonna bleed out!" I faintly hear Tracy yell.

"What's happening? Where am I? Who are you, and who are they?" I began to question. All sorts of things were going on in my head, and it was hard to focus on what exactly was happening. The only thing that told me where I was through the blurriness is when a girl had answered my questions.

"You are in good hands." she begins. "We brought you to S.T.A.R. Labs because you would have most likely died in a real hospital. Also, Tracy thinks that you will turn into a metahuman…"and then I was out, but still alive.

And on that April day, the day Barry had left, I awoke from my coma because a wave of Dark Matter had flooded my body. All of a sudden the lights in the room mysteriously turned off, and I started to freak out. Then to scare me even more, I accidentally exerted light from my hands. When I was calm and cool, the lights turned back on, and there stood Tracy at the door with his arms crossed.

"Light girl." he began. "You will begin your adventure as Light Girl today, and you will be one of the greatest heroes that I have created." And with that, he left me to start my adventure as a new hero.

April 27, 2024, 4:35 P.M. Everybody was in shock, especially me. The person who grieved the most other than me was Jordan. The first person to die was Tracy. Then Jonathan, and now Kaylee. Since the death of Kaylee, I decided that I would take charge, only because Tracy decided it in the real world. What, Tracy, why do you get to have all the fun and break the fourth wall? Finally, after who knows how many hours, the guys arrive.

"Where have you been?" I blatantly yell at them when they get in the room. "You need to start answering my calls from now on, no matter what happens. If you were even being attacked, I could care less, because when I call more than once, it means the matter at hand is _that important_. Like, you should have been here for Kaylee when we were fighting XL." These idiots were beginning to make me feel frustrated.

"Sorry Ashlynn, next time we'll listen." Terry began. "But we first went to lunch, and then we saw Thor: Ragnarok. While running back here as fast as we could because of your calls, these nindroids began to attack us. I swear we would have came sooner."

I start to lose my temper so I storm out of the room, Jordan following. When she eventually catches up to me, she asks "Is everything okay, kiddo?" I stare at her for a minute, and then she replies "Sorry, it's just that you almost never get this mad unless it's serious."

"Nobody has been listening to me since Kaylee went into the Speed Force and Barry returned. They have either been preoccupied with Tracy and Jonathan's past selves or just ignoring me, other than you, Macy, and Bella. I just want them to listen to me." I reply. Just then alams start to buzz in the hallways, again…

The next thing I know, Jordan has disappeared, and streaks of white lightning are flying all around me. I start to get all excited, thinking it was Tracy, but when I see a name I've never seen before written in a red substance other than blood and ketchup on the wall, the first thing I do is scream "Barry!" The name read 'Lightspeed'.

Within a flash, Barry was right in front of me, along with past Tracy and Jonathan. "What's the matter? Is it Lightspeed? Don't worry about him, he's exactly who you think he is. Now, do you have any last words to say to these two before I take them back to thirer time?" he asks. "Don't worry, I already told them the dangers about speaking about the future and trying to change it, as it would create a flashpoint paradox that could never be erased."

"At least try to be faster than mach 35.6, okay?" I ask. "Also, I want you to make everyone here into a Speedster." Weirdly, time felt like it was getting slower, and since I began to get scared my powers were going out of control. The lights went off, and I began to glow with immense amount of light. "Barry, GO!" I warn

He ran around me at such speed that the Speed Force had opened. Barry looks at me worriedly , almost like he doesn't believe that the Speed Force will take me in.

"I won't leave you behind!" he stammers.

All a sudden Dark Energy beams start to hit me. I look up and find Jordan trying to neutralize my power with hers, but my power was just that out of control. "Just let me go!" I tearfully tell Jordan. "Go and warn the others, tell them to actually be a part of the team for once. It has to be this way."And with that, the guys walk in as I explode with light.

"Ashlynn!" they all cry. Barry rushes over to my soul and drags me, Tracy, and Jon into the Speed Force. Fortunately, I was accepted into the Speed Force.

Part Five: Macy Armantrout

April 25th, 2024. It was two Tracy's against their worst nightmare: XL. She held me by the throat, just ready to take my life away, ready to splice me open. I was mortified, feared for my life. This was it, I thought. My life was about to end."Let that meta go!" Tracy exclaims. He was so intent on saving me that he must not have realized his future self behind him, or at all. "This doesn't have to be this way. Let Voltage go!"

He stared at me with those kind, hazel eyes of his to reassure me that everything was going to be alright. Well, to be completely honest, everything is NOT fine, Tracy. I closed my eyes and held them shut until I was dropped on the ground. I opened my eyes to something unbelievable: The real Tracy had been stabbed by XL, as did his time remnant. Then Deathracer, aka Jonathan, takes the spike from her and stabs her with it. I scan the area for the future Tracy, but he was nowhere to be seen.

As soon as I turn around to go back into the school, there were explosions everywhere. Nobody that I could see was dead, but a lot of students were injured and screaming in terror. Electricity was flying everywhere, and all the students that were in the school were trapped. I only had two options here: Reveal my secret identity as Voltage, or call for help to the guys working at the lab.

I was about to reveal my identity and absorb all of the electricity when somebody flew out of a red portal in the sky. When he landed beside me, it was Zach Wallace, which should have been impossible because he should be the looks of it, he was a hero.

"How many students are in there? Captain Dream needs to know."he informs me.

"There are at least a thousand, most likely more. There are also three basements for student housing. Why, are you Captain Dream?" I ask.

"No, I'm Doctor Reality, and I have the abilities of the Reality gem. Wait… that's another Universes' weapon, so I guess you won't know what it does. It let's me create new alternative universes and warp reality. I can change, create, or destroy everything that exists." he began. "Captain Dream has every ability possible."

Out from the same portal flew another hero who must have been Captain Dream, who flew at the speed of mach 22.9. I couldn't tell you who he was exactly, but what I could say is that he was a freshman in high school. He stepped in front of me, looks at the burning school, and holds out his hand and absorbs all of the fire and electricity. "I'll be back in a couple of days." he tells me.

April 28th, 2024. Barry left, Tracy dies, Jon dies, then Kaylee, and then Ashlynn later that same day. Now it was up to me, Jordan, Bella, Terry, Ty, Ethan, Willie, and Daniel to try to make everything right again, and to also bring everybody back. We were getting nowhere until Ty found a way…

"Macy, I think I've got it!" Ty exclaims. "All we have to do is create the Speed Force Bazooka, and then shoot it at one of their dead bodies. That should transport the body into the Speed Force and then they could physically escape."

The alarms start to go off again. "Great, just what we need; Another bad guy to try and kill us. What's next, somebody is gonna hack my body?" Well, I did ask. So a 13 year old girl named Cybernette comes out from my computer screen and into my body. She was hacking my power.

From out of nowhere, Captain Dream and Doctor Reality appear out of nowhere. "What the hell happened here? I thought I told you to be careful with your power!" Doctor Reality shouts over all the electrifying noises coming from me. "Stop now, or the more you surround yourself with your own power, the more like chances are that you're ever gonna die!"

"It's Cybernette!" I argue. "She just jumped out from my Computer screen and hacked my body and is putting me in power overload. I only have like 20 seconds left until I explode. I'm gonna need you to contain the explosion. Can you do that for me?"

"Alright, Voltage." was all he could reply. "Captain Dream, I need you to take this device and download their data. Then I'm gonna need you to open up the Speed Force and create a vortex so her soul can be warped in. Got it?"

"It's already been done."

The magnetic field around me and Cybernette was intensely much stronger now, and there was no possibility of anyone coming in or out of it. Lightning began to flow from all around my body and strike at the force field. "When my team gets here, make sure that you protect them from me." I ask Captain Dream.

As soon I exploded Barry comes running through the portal that Captain Dream and Doctor Reality had come through. He opens a portal to the Speed Force a half second later, and in the background I hear Ty cry out "Macy! Please don't go!" And then Barry grabs my hand and we walk into the Speed Force.

Part Six: Jordan Abels

August 28th, 2020. Both Central City High and Central City Middle schools were being under attack. I was powerless, as were most of the kids in the school. Twenty four armored men (and women, because you never know) patrol the halls and a Metallo robot stands in every classroom. "I have a plan." I hear Terry whisper. "Jordan, are you in?"

"Of course not, are you crazy?" I answer. "I'm not gonna risk my life just for some stupid duplicate robot to kill me and possibly everyone else too. It's wayyy too risky." I look at the duplicate of Metallo and begin to have second thoughts. Maybe, just maybe, we actually _could_ get out of here… "What's the plan?"

"Alright, so the Metallo bots in the classrooms are decoys, so they should be easy to dismantle. Then, one of us will climb into the suit after Ethan rewires it and go outside the classroom and kill the guard. We'll take the guard out of their suit and completely strip them of everything, and call the other guards and bots this way. When there is a significant amount of them, we show no mercy and kill them all, hopefully avoiding the other students getting hurt. Any questions?" he explains.

"What about the Flash?" asks Macy. "Doesn't somebody have some sort of distress signal to call anybody? Somebody needs to know!" Macy complains.

We all looked at her like she was crazy, but then I remembered my first day meeting Oliver Queen and working with him. He trained me to become Arrowheart, a fierce sidekick of the Green Arrow who knows every heroes' identities, only because of S.T.A.R. Labs. I had to confess.

"I am the one they call Arrowheart." I confess. "Macy is right, though, Barry Allen of Central City is the Flash. If this wasn't a life or death situation, I wouldn't be telling you this. But instead of calling on just Barry, we're gonna need the entire team of heroes to take these guys down. Now, who here is ready to meet my team?"

Everybody nodded in agreement, and I hit the button. A minute later I hear lightning flying everywhere, whizzes of arrows flying down the hallways, and most likely the structure of the school being broken and destroyed because of Metallo bots being super-punched. When they get everybody else out of the school, Oliver sets me aside and talks to me. "What did I tell you about revealing your secret identity?" Oliver yells at me. "Just be lucky we got here in time to save you."

April 29th, 2024. S.T.A.R. Laboratories was completely destroyed, and five members of the Dream Force were now dead. There was no time to mourn deaths or rebuild, as the place would only be destroyed once again. Now we needed a place to call our new hangout, and we had to move fast..

"The school." I concluded. Everybody looks at me in confusion. "We go to the place where all of this started: Southeast Polk High School. If the school and the people from there don't exist, then we'll just make them."

"Found it!" Ethan exclaims. "It's located in Pleasant Hill, Iowa. Looks like it just appeared in that area six years ago out of nowhere. Guess who was the person who brought it here?"

"It was Tracy, I know. He first appeared in front of me and Oliver Queen when I first met Oliver. He looked at me for a couple of seconds, smiled, and then asked Oliver if he could train the both of us." I explain.

Just then an arrow went through my leg. It was a regular arrow, but the pain was still excruciating, and I scream in rage for someone to find my old bow and arrows. Ty tosses it to me, and with my new dark powers, I create magical dark arrows that kill on contact. Suddenly a futuristic Tracy appears from a portal wearing a white costume with yellow streaks flying everywhere.

"I'm here for the Black Archer only, but then I'll have to leave." he says.

"Ahhhh!" I scream in pain as a poisonous arrow is shot through my heart. I aimlessly shoot my arrow and within ten feet it hits its target in the throat. "Now you will suffer all the pain that you have brought others!" I whisper as I blow my last dying breath.

"NO!" Tracy yells as he grabs me, and he drags me into the Speed Force.

Part Seven: Speedsters Unleashed

April 30th, 2024. I was tired of not being able to not leave the Speed Force, as was everybody else. I've been stuck in here for like a week now, and just watching the others appear with not only their abilities but the ability of a Speedster now. I have been working to get faster and faster, and training myself by asking the Speed Force to have Savitar and Zoom face me to near death.

Kaylee was the only one who could actually help me, because she was faster than everyone. It took four days of training in Speed Force time for me to get fast enough to stop Savitar. But it only took five days in Earth time for me to reach mach 91.4, so I declared myself a new Speedster name: Severe-Flash. I also realized that since Kaylee was also Cypher, she could Siphon the power of the Speed Force and get us out of here.

"I know you can do it!" I encourage. "All you have to do is believe." She does in fact do it, but the Speed Force did not like it. I gathered up the others and told them that we could return home, and when Kaylee opens up the portal, there stood Savitar, Reverse-Flash, Zoom, and Black Flash waiting to stop us.

We were all faster than them, yet I knew they could have tricks up their sleeves. Heck, this was the Speed Force itself, so who knows what could happen. It was six against four, our chances of winning were bigger. "Charge!" I scream in rage. Getting past was easy, as all we had to was race around them and go through the portal.

"We made it!" Speed Mistress shouts in excitement. "Now all we have to do is fix anything that went wrong and put things back to the way they were. Now, who was the last to come through the portal?"

Everybody stops in shock. We look around the city and find it in complete ruins. A blue streak of lightning catches my eye. "Who the hell is that?" I ask so everybody else knows what I'm talking about. "Do you guys see that Speedster destroying the city?" Next thing I know I'm facing the evil Speedster: Savitar.

"I have come for my revenge, and I will kill all of you!" he stammers. "Right before you left, I killed all of the others and absorbed their speed and added all that I could to mine. Now I am much faster, able to run at mach 111!" he roars.

"Mach 205!" Comet Master says. That's much faster than you, Barry. Don't ask me how I got that fast, because I won't tell you. All you have to know now is that you are dead!" She takes Speed Mistress' hand sword and fuses it with Quick Racer's lightning bolts and slices Savitar to pieces. Everybody stood in awe and the new Ultraspeed sends him into the Speed Force, where she now has complete access over.

We all race to S.T.A.R. Labs, only to find it in ruins. "Jordan, what happened here?" I ask. "When I left, everything was fine. When Jon, Kaylee, Ashlynn, and Macy arrived, they said it was fine. But you, you only focused on getting fast enough to escape. What happened?" She began crying immensely.

"It was all my fault." Macy confesses. "There was a young girl named Cybernette, and she hacked my body. The explosion was powerful enough to destroy the building."

"But where is the new hangout?" I ask.

"At your old high school." Terry comes in. "How did you guys get back?"

"Long story, but I'm glad you're still alive, cousin!" I ran (slowly, like any normal person) and gave him a long hug. "Just tell me everything's gonna be alright. Tell me what old school of mine."

He looks at me uneasily, and then replies "Southeast Polk High School."


End file.
